


Snuggler's Blues

by DiscoSheets



Category: Archer - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, Episode Related, Hand Job, M/M, intercurial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during Smugglers Blues. Ray and Cyril connect on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggler's Blues

It was nearly two in the morning, judging by the position of the constellations. Though he was not entirely sure, he had read somewhere that the stars were different in the Southern Hemisphere. He was sure of one thing though, and so moving slowly he unzipped his jeans. Cyril gritted his teeth as Ray's arm slid against his thigh. The sounds from the bedroom nearby were really quite stimulating; he could almost feel…his eyes opened.  
"Rrrha-hnnn…"  
Ray stared back at him. Dark brown into toffee and tortoise shell.  
Cyril couldn't see too well in the dark but he was sure Ray was running his hand…  
…it felt…so good.  
The starlight on his bare thighs, the swirling spiral of the cosmos above, and Cyril felt at the center of it all.  
They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the quiet of the mansion, punctuated by a scream from the a nearby room, Archer. The stillness was broken and Cyril felt the familiar weight of Ray as he clambered up on to his lap.  
Ray made himself comfortable, curling an arm around Cyril's neck.  
"Can't wait till all of this stuff with the Godmother shakes out. I don't like seeing you this tense. I want to see you; nice and relaxed."  
"I want that too, Ray. . ."


End file.
